Blood Oath
by Castiel444
Summary: Nothing is as it seems. Secret organizations run the entire world. There's a hidden agenda for everything. A case of right place, wrong time for a soldier/father. A story of revenge, and how family can make things much better, but at the same time they can also make things much, much worse. (In the AC universe but mostly OC's)


The clinking of keys rang out throughout the massive storage room. "Lock up for me will ya?" a voice called. "Sure thing bud." another replied. "See ya tomorrow Nick." The first voice said.

"Hey wait!" Nick called. "When are they shipping you out again?"

"Two weeks."

"Damn it! I just got back from tour and now you're leaving."

"Yeah, fuckin' sucks dude. We can still write and shit."

"Like we have been for a year."

The other man just shrugged and said, "Say hi to your family for me, yeah?"

"Of course." Nick was then left alone, or so he thought, in the darkness as the lights clicked off. He pulled out a flashlight to illuminate the ground below, walking towards the exit. It was then that he heard voices. He thought it might be his friend Darren, talking to himself but he went towards them just to make sure. Walking down an isle he could see three separate beams of light bobbing up and down. He immediately took cover. He was supposed to be the only one here. Placing a hand on the pistol strapped to his side he slowly made his way from cover to cover, following the mysterious figures. He didn't confront them, knowing that if they _were _a threat, it would be easier for him to take them by surprise. The three stopped at a small crate, rolling out what seemed to be a map on top of it. Six other figures appeared from the opposite direction. All Nick could see was that the nine figures were all completely clad in black. He could see no discerning markings showing who they could be.

Leaning over the map one of them said, "All right, you remember the plans?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, Alpha take this path." he said, tracing his finger along the map. "Bravo, this way. Charlie with me." Hiding behind a medium-sized container Nick drew his pistol and clicked the safety off, ready to jump out from behind cover while they were focused on the map. One of them looked at the leader and moved his head in the direction Nick was hiding. Their leader nodded, understanding the signal. "Alright, move out. If we don't find it we're fucked" He said. The one who gave away Nick's position raised three fingers, and began talking, not to give any suspicion to their little eavesdropper. "Sir, do you think Bravo-" he lowered a finger, "has enough men to properly search the-" he lowered a finger again, one left, "west wing? It's a fairly large-" No fingers. As soon as the last finger dropped the leader spun, pulled a knife from his sleeve and threw it all in one motion. It landed with a _thunk_. Right into Nick's chest, who had just popped out from cover ready to shoot. His arm flew up and the bullet hit a pipe overhead.

He was dead before he hit the ground. A perfect kill, straight through the heart. The leader walked over to the dead soldier, a small pool of blood already forming around him. "And who do we have here?" He said, pulling out the knife. He then reached into a pocket and pulled out the man's wallet and looking at his ID. "Lieutenant-Corporal Nick Wolf. Twenty-nine." A film roll unfolded showing pictures of a family. A beautiful woman laughing at two small children playing in mud. Nick with his son on his shoulders. Him and his wife kissing. The leader folded up the roll and placed the wallet back in the pocket it came from. His hand then traveled up to the dead man's face. His fingers sliding down, closing his eyes. "You should've gone home." He said, sad to take an innocent's life. But it wasn't the first time, and it most definitely won't be the last.

**Criticism is strongly encouraged, as long as it's constructive of course. This is just the prolouge so sorry if it was short. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Who were the hooded people? Who ever guesses correct first gets a cookie! There's only two options so it shouldn't be that hard. :P**


End file.
